


Finally, Mrs.Mount

by Whyamisopupcakeobsessed



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Modern Era, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamisopupcakeobsessed/pseuds/Whyamisopupcakeobsessed
Summary: After their wedding, Patsy and Delia take a heated trip to Paris. Smut ensues. More chapters may follow with more smut.





	Finally, Mrs.Mount

It was a clear, and lovely sunny day. Patsy and Delia had just arrived in Paris on their honeymoon. Not a cloud was to be seen in the sky, as the sun bet down on the smooth cobbled streets of Paris, and the delicious smell of freshly baked croissants wafted through the air.

'Finally, I am Mrs.Mount' Delia beamed as she held her hand up to the glistening sun and the sun glistned down on her ring, the hazy allusion of the Eiffel tower hung in the background.

'Delia Mount', Patsy mused as she slinked her arm around her wife, 'suits you' she finished as she tenderly kissed her wife on the lips.

'C'mon' Delia said, 'lets book into our hotel and then we can do a little exploring of this city'

'The only thing I want to explore right now is you' Patsy purred into Delias ear and then softly nibbled on it.

 

Quickly, both women paced up the street, becoming more flustered by the second and eager to get to their bedroom. They entered the hotel, a grand and majestic renaissance building. They checked in to the hotel, a rather snooty woman was behind the desk, eyeing the woman as if they'd just committed a heinous crime, and not just have gotten married. They grabbed the key the woman put before them, and dashed to the golden coloured elevator. The elevator was old, small and cramped, causing both women to grow hotter as their bodies were pushed together.

The elevator dinged, signalling that they had reached their floor. They ran from their elevator and landed at their door. They scrambled with the keys as they hurried to get in. Finally, the door opened and they flung their luggage into the room. Patsy slammed the door shut and pinned Delia up against the wall, firmly kissing her.

They both hurried to the bed, and began to discard each others clothing in a panic-like state, both lusting to feel eachothers skin. Clothes was flung everyone, neither caring where it landed. Patsy crashed her lips against Delia, and began to let her hands explore her body. One hand happened upon Delias breast, and squeezed it, causing Delia a groan to escape from Delias mouth. The other hand trailed down to her vagina. Patsy brushed her hand against her beloveds clit, causing a grumbling of random words to escape her lips.

Patsy began to kiss down her body, leaving a love mark on the nape of her neck. Slowly and teasingly, she reached her final destination. She kissed and licked her lovers clit, as her fingers slowly began to penetrate her gaping hole.

'Uh, Pats..don't stop' Delia grumbled out, clinching onto her Cariads hair pushing her closer.

Patsy smirked, and began to push into her wife harder. With force, she pushed her fingers in and out, roughly, showing no mercy, while she sucked her clit. Delia could feel a wave of pleasure crash over her, as her lover was fucking her. Delia was quickly tipped over the edge, amd came crashing in wailing moans.

'My good God Pats... that was, well that was amazing' she sighed.

 

Delia, not wanting her lover to feel left out quickly flipped over on top of Patsy, quickly reigning dominance. She kissed Patsy, hard, as she began to hump herself against her wife's vagina. She brought her hands up to her wifes breasts and began to circle her nipples with her index finger, and then pinched down on them, causing her wife to squeal. 

'Fuck Delia, more, more. I need more Deels'  Patsy groaned, growing frustrated.

Delia giggled. 'What does my baby girl want?' She asked.

'Fingers Deels. Fuck I need your fingers. Fuck me Deels goddamnit' she grumbled and groaned.

Delia smiled. Her wifes wish was Delias command. She thrusted her fingers into Patsys dripping pussy. Patsy let out a throaty moan, load enough to wake the whole city of Paris

While furiously humping her wife, her fingers continued to assault her vagina. Just as Patsy was about to come, Delia yanked her fingers out and ceased all movement. Patsy grumbled angrily.

'Fuck sake Delia, why ----' Patsy angrily exclaimed, but before she could finish, Delia smashed her lips into hers.

Delia continued to kiss down Patsys body until she reached the sweet spot. She licked and nibbled Patsy, as her legs began to tighten around Delias head. Delia could feel her wife was about to come, and stuck two fingers into her vagina, which instantly brought Patsy over the edge screaming with pure pleasure, a voice so loud to awaken the whole universe.

 

Slowly, Delia made her way back back up to her wifes face. She looked at her wifes gorgeous face, hair strewn everywhere and her arm over her eyes. Her wife, a woman whom she loved unconditionally. She smiled at her and placed a hand upon her stomach.

'You know Pats, you will have to start learning to be a bit quieter for when this little one comes along, or I may just have to stop' she beamed, rubbing Pats stomach.

 

 

 

 


End file.
